New ending
by AimeeAStheHedgehog17
Summary: Just a new ending to the mice and men book


A man's voice called from up the river, and another man answered.  
"Go on," said Lennie.  
George raised the gun and his hand shook, and he dropped his hand to the ground again.

"George why aren't ya doin it," Said Lennie.  
"Cuz I can't," George said, "I just can't Lennie." He dropped the gun on the floor next to him.

"But why George, I did a bad thing and you gonna give me hell." Said Lennie. He got up and took the gun and pointed at himself. "Then if you don't do it, then I will."

"God damn Lennie put that got damn gun down before you kill yourself," George said angrily yanking the gun off Lennie's hand and throwing it near the road in the bushes. "and I didnt shot you because we're friends and I won't do it to a friend!" George said, "I won't do that to friend." Which then Lennie broke out into tears causing George to tear up and then hugged each other like father and son.

"Aw so touching." A ruff voice came from behind. With a gun in his hands pointing at Lennie. George and Lennie looked at him with terror in his eyes.

"Now Curley, put the gun down will ya." George said.

"Oh shut up George, you know what he did." Curley said, "Ok he broke my hand I was mad, but he hurt oh wait sorry not hurt my wife because she is dead." Curley said angrily, "And that son of a bitch needs to be taught a lesson." Curley then pointed the gun from Lennie to George, "but not by killing him, but killing you for he can live with that pain I have to live with of not having my wife here by my side like a guy should have always." The rage in his eyes and voice grew stronger from that angry whisper to the shouts.

"Now what do you think is happening Carlson." Slim said.

"I don't know Slim," Carlson said with a worry look. 'I just hope George gets out of their ok.

"Now lets not get carried away their Curley, don't be mad now." George said in a calm way.

"Oh shut up George I don't care about anything right now, I jus want revenge." Curley said with a mischievous look in his face.

"You know what I will be right back to see what is happening and if they don't do it, then I will do the job." Slim said making the move towards that direction. When Slim got there he hide in a near by bush listening and watching. 'What an idiot.' He thought to himself.

"Damn George I thought you were on my side not his." Curley calmed down, but still angry.

"Damn I was Curley, but he is my best friend and you," George said, "You are jus a mother "

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. You are nuts. The world we live live in, is different, we live in a world where we don't have no friends. Why have friends when we have money?" He said. "We'll why."

"I don't know maybe because we care about something other than money and friendship lasts for a life time, money might not be their for our whole life." Lennie then said after his long silence.

Everyone looked at him in shocked, instead of Curley who still held the gun in his hand.

"God Lennie you don't know when to give up don't you." Curley said, "it is useless, you and him are useless." He then push George towards Lennie and caused them to fall at the bank. "And you know what I do to useless people?" He then raised the gun up and was about to pull the trigger.

"What you do get rid of use then what." George said.

"That's it, I have a half happy ending and you well, you will see if their is such a thing as the after life." Curley then said.

"Well I guess he is the last man we will see." George said in a calm voice. "Bye Lennie."

"Bye George." They closed their eyes and then gun shots were fired. After that Slim came from behind and pushed Curley which causing him to hit his head, but it was to late that gun shot had killed both Lennie and George.

"Damn," Slim said under his voice for he knew it was to late. Slim then went to Curley after seeing him in a puddle of blood. Then footsteps and voices came forward and saw the blood baths.

"Oh god." Carlson said. "What you do?"

"I did what had to be and killed Lennie, but George got I the way and the gun didn't jus hit him, but Lennie too." Slim said to cover up the truth. "They both died together and they died in peace."

"What about Curley and the gun?" Carlson asked.

"Curly triped and fell and I can confirm that because I saw it with my own two eyes." He then explain. "And for the gun, well Lennie did have it, but I don't know what he was gonna do with it so don't ask." Then they buried all of them and sayed their prayers. Then they got up moments later.

"We'll let's go then Slim." He said. "Yeah let's go Carlson." Slim said.

So they went off and as they were off they walked and saw a young small man walk with another man who towered over him with bindles on their backs.

"Paul where are we going." The towering man said.  
"Somewhere John." Paul said, "somewhere."  
Slim and Carlson stopped, looked back and smiled. And were off again. "Com on Slim lets go home."

"Yeah...Home"


End file.
